


Stars in Your Eyes (And the Moon in Mine)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Qrow doesn't know how to react at being treated nicely, Summer is not Ruby 1.0, Who even knows, because I say so, fuck yeah hummingbird week, is that because of these two or my own writing abilites?, summer's semblance is short-term teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of prompts for Hummingbird Week 2020, alternatively titled "The Best Ship That Everyone Seems To Sleep On"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 11





	Stars in Your Eyes (And the Moon in Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! If you follow my meme instagram (@i_believe_i_can_zwei) you know how much I'm obsessed with this ship and how excited I've been for this week. 
> 
> I'm writing this one with a freaking massive headache and I haven't written in so long, so I hope it isn't too sloppy, rip. I hope you enjoy!

It was two in the morning. 

Under normal circumstances, Qrow would be in bed, trying desperately to get at least a little bit of sleep - insomnia was a bitch, and it was just his luck that every sleep-inducing medication he tried barely, if even, worked. 

Right now, however, his teammates were all somewhere else (he suspected Raven and Tai had made off to Vale for drinks, and Summer was probably training or hanging out with another team). That left him alone in the dorm to do as he pleased, and he'd elected to spend his rare lonesomeness practicing on the fighting game that his sister _always_ kicked his ass in. He wanted to win at least once! Once!

Overall, it was turning out to be a pretty nice night.

Of course he had to be interrupted by a knock on the window. Great.

Qrow silently cursed Tai for making him watch all those dumb horror movies where the monster came through the window to murder all the chracters, and then cursed himself for thinking that, because he was a fucking huntsman with a huge sword scythe and he would _totally win against a murderer_. Nevertheless, he continued to gape at the window, unmoving, until the unmistakable voice of his girlfriend rang out from behind the curtain.

_"Hey! Let me in!"_

He blinked, dumbfounded at why and how Summer would be at their _actually really high up_ window at two in the morning, and then, realizing it wasn't anywhere near the strangest thing he'd witnessed the small woman doing, got up to open the window for her.

Qrow pulled back the curtain to see Summer sitting in the large oak tree beside their window, humming some song and idly kicking her legs back and forth. She beamed as soon as she noticed him, opening her arms as he reached over to grab her.

"Hey, birdy," she said as she planted herself down on the shelf in front of the window, "what're ya up to?"

She was wearing a tank top with the name of some band scrawled across the front in a funky font and garishly pink shorts and... What had she told him they were called? He had no idea, but they were a rainbow of colors and had lots of holes in them and Tai made a point of bullying her every time she wore them. Qrow idly wondered why she was dressed such a way if she'd just been outside, but again, not close to the most questionable decision Summer has made. 

He gestured to the hologram projecting his game. "Why'd you come through the window? You know we have a door, right?"

"Not important! Are you planning on going to bed or are you up to stay?" She asked, that expectant look in her eye telling him she was most definitely plotting something. 

"Uh... I was just sitting here. Why?"

"Good! You're coming with me," she grinned, "put on your shoes and we'll go."

"What are you planning? And don't you want to, like, get dressed?"

"Nope! Clothes are overrated. There aren't any people where we're going anyway so it doesn't matter."

Qrow looked down at his own attire - grey sweatpants and some plain shirt that was actually probably Raven's - and shrugged. As long as there weren't any fire or police involved in whatever Summer had planned, he supposed it would be fine. 

And obviously he wouldn't be getting any answer as to _what_ they were doing in the middle of the night in their pajamas (omission wasn't something Summer did on accident - the woman's mouth ran a million miles a minute ninety percent of the time, and she tended to overexplain herself any time she wasn't completely confident in what she was doing).

"I don't think the staff will take too kindly to us just walking out the door so we gotta go back out the window," she said, glancing back out the window, "I think we can use my semblance if you're against climbing down the tree."

He nodded - Summer's teleportation always made him feel a little sick, but with _his_ semblance, the branch would probably break under him.

"Great!" She gripped his arm and focused her eyes on the ground twenty feet below their window, and then they were standing in the grass.

She pulled him by the hand, walking quickly to wherever they were going. The normally bustling Beacon campus always felt weird in the odd hours of the night, and to be honest it kind of spooked him, but he knew Summer prefered tending to things in the middle of the night. The less people, the better, which was also probably why she was dragging him to some secluded area instead of the crowded streets of Vale.

Still, the quiet night sucked. He made a silent vow to leave the dorm room any time in the future his blonde partner decided it was time to watch another gorefest.

Summer eventually stopped and pulled him out of his thoughts, and he took a moment to realize they were standing on a cliff overlooking the sea down below.

Then he noticed the setup on the ground. A white blanket was laid out, with several pillows scattered around, and a little latern on each side. Summer's comical corgi backpack (dubbed "the infinite fridge" by Tai due to the fact that it was always carrying a bunch of food) was laid out to the left side of the blanket.

"Uh. What?" He asked.

She looked down "I know you've been having a bad week so I figured some food and some star watching would cheer you up a bit," she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"You went through all this trouble just because I've had a bad few days?" He didn't know how to react - what on earth had he done to deserve such a thoughtful gesture?

"Well yeah. 'Course I did." 

She pulled him down by his wrist, seating both of them on the blanket and pulling a tupperware container of cookies and two thermoses out of the backpack. 

"Hot chocolate," she informed him, handing one over and setting the cookies between the two of them. 

Summer leaned into him, and they looked out at the water and stars in front of them. It was an amazing view - the shattered moon and the stars above reflected on the still water below.

"Hey, Qrow?" 

He looked down at the small woman at his side. "Yeah?"

"I love you. I want you to be happy, y'know."

He squeezed her shoulders, grinning at the sky. "Yeah. I love you too."


End file.
